Misfortune at the Beach
'''Misfortune at the Beach '''is the 16th episode of the fourth season of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 95th overall. It aired on July 24, 2011, as a part of Disney Channel's Sizzlin' Summer Sunday. Summary The Russos go to the beach and find a fortune telling booth called "Zelzar". Jerry tells the kids not to get a fortune because for wizards, they are very real, but Alex gets one anyway, and it says, "Say goodbye to your life." Zelzar agrees to take back the fortune if Alex gives him a day on the beach. Plot When Alex, Justin, and Max ignore their father's warnings, and go to a fortune teller on the beach, their fortunes begin to come true. Max's fortune was "You'll get a sweet surprise" and he ended up getting free ice cream on the beach. The ice cream was named "Sweet Surprise". While Justin's fortune said that he will attract a stranger, and he ended up getting noticed by a beautiful girl on the beach who gave him her number. The trio become shocked when Alex's fortune tells her to say goodbye to her life, and in order to reverse the fortune, Zelzar the fortune teller convinces Alex to let him out to spend a day at the beach. Max had to stay inside Zelzar's fortune telling box because Zelzar couldn't leave the fortune telling box unattended. When Zelzar found out that Max (inside the fortune-telling box, as Maxar) has been giving out weird fortunes like "Grow a beard and I'll let you join my beard club" and the people who asked fortunes from him wanted to get their money back, he resumes being the fortune teller because he had had a very good fortune-telling business for centuries. He took back Alex's fortune (he was going to give it to the next person who asks for a fortune). It turns out a little girl was the next to get the fortune, and she ended up winning one million dollars on the show "Say Goodbye To Your Life" which made Alex really frustrated. Meanwhile, Harper tries to find a nice and quiet spot to read her romance novel. The book ended up being burned (the fire was caused by the barbecue grill that was left unattended by Jerry, and it knocked over a life guard's stand), but she still decided to read it, and wanted to finish it no matter what Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Maria Canals-Barrea as Teresa Russo * David Deluise as Jerry Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Notes * This episode aired on Sunday as a part of Disney Channel's Sizzlin' Summer Sunday. The usual timeslot is Friday nights for new epsiodes. * Due to this episode airing as a part of Disney's Channel's Sizzlin' Sunday Summer, it has as summer/beach/hot weather theme to it. * If the little girl had the "Say Goodbye to your life" fortune and it came true doesn't that mean she is a wizard and why didn't the the man came when alex got the fortune? * Wizards in this episode : 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4